Furry Bastards
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Kevin spends his afternoon chasing squirrels.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Furry Bastards

**Summary**

Kevin spends his afternoon chasing squirrels.

**.**

It was a bright, sunny day and Kevin found himself running around outside in the luscious, green grassy hills just south of the White Tiger Tribe village. Why was he running around in aimless circles? Why, he was burning calories chasing after those furry bastards known as squirrels. He didn't understand it; why did the squirrels run away from him? He wasn't trying to hurt them, in fact he was trying to communicate with the squirrels, but they feared him.

Kevin came to an abrupt stop and he scratched his chin thoughtfully. Maybe his squirrel noises were taken as a warning alarm in squirrel language? He wouldn't rule out the possibility. He tried making clicking noises and even grunting sounds, but the squirrels continued to flee. He sighed; why was he so unloved?

"What on earth is he doing?" Lee asked, as he watched Kevin chase after more squirrels.

The pink haired female next to him shook her head. "I have no idea..."

Feeling a heavy gaze on him, Kevin turned around and spotted Lee and Mariah both watching him. By the looks on their faces they were confused by his actions. Perhaps he ought to explain? He wrinkled his nose much like a squirrel and ran over to his friends. "What's the problem?" he asked, glancing up at them.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

Kevin smiled proudly. "Chasing squirrels."

Lee was confused. "What?"

Kevin sighed. It wasn't that difficult to understand. "Chasing squirrels."

It was Lee's turn to sigh. "I mean, why are you chasing squirrels?" He didn't know squirrel chasing was such a big sport.

"No one will play with me," Kevin murmured. "Even the squirrels don't want to play with me."

Lee brought a hand to his forehead. "Kevin, you're not a squirrel."

Kevin gasped. He was offended. How dare Lee say such a ghastly thing? But unfortunately, Lee was right; he wasn't a squirrel no matter how hard he tried. No wonder the squirrels ran away from him. They were scared... of what? His face? He didn't consider himself unattractive. "Bloody furry bastards," Kevin cursed as a squirrel ran past him.

Mariah raised an eyebrow. "Furry bastards?" she asked. "They're cute!"

Kevin was not impressed. "I want to catch a squirrel."

Lee snorted gently. That was virtually impossible. "Fat chance of that happening," he mumbled under his breath. Kevin glared. Lee was so mean. Everytime he wanted to do something, Lee always found the right words to discourage him. He wasn't sure why though... he wasn't a brat or anything. Maybe Lee was jealous of his squirrel skills? He smirked to himself. That was understandable. Just because the squirrels ran away from him did not mean he was incompetent. He would prove to the world he was just like a squirrel.

"I'm going to catch one, you'll see," Kevin stated, turning his back to Lee and Mariah. Lee just shook his head. He knew Kevin was going to fail. His passing record wasn't exactly impressive; still it would be most amusing to watch Kevin fail. Kevin ran after one of the squirrels around the tree. The squirrel was too smart for Kevin and quickly raced up the tree. Luckily, Kevin was a tree climbing expert and he quickly climbed the tree surprising Lee and Mariah. They didn't realize he was so competent at climbing trees. That was Kevin's skill. Tree climbing.

Kevin jumped onto a branch and neared closer to the furry bastard. The squirrel watched him warily. Was the weird green haired human going to attack him? Or did it want something else? The squirrel readied itself for attack. Kevin slowly crept forward, determined not to frighten it. He was getting closer... and closer... just one stretch and he'd have it... "AHHHHHH!" Kevin screamed, as the squirrel launched itself at him. Kevin jumped off the branch and ran away.

Lee fell on the ground laughing hysterically. Kevin failed again. His laughter soon turned into fear when the squirrel started running after him. Lee screamed and ran back to the safety of indoors, with Kevin close behind. Amazingly, the squirrels didn't attack Mariah. Once inside, Lee slapped Kevin. "Never provoke a squirrel again, alright?" Lee shouted.

Kevin nodded. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. I promise I won't provoke squirrels again."

And from that day on Kevin gave up his squirrel fetish.

.

And that is another one shot down, sorry it's so short but it's hard to write material for characters that aren't well known. Hopefully, you found it somewhat entertaining. I invite you to leave a review : )


End file.
